New Faces, Kisses, Thief, Victoria, Esme's Gift
by lucyrose711
Summary: VAMPIRES INCLUDED. THIS IS SET IN NEW MOON. BELLA MEETS TWO NEW ARRIVALS, AND FINDS OUT JACOBS LOVES HER. VICTORIA IS ON THE LOOSE, AND ESME DISCOVERS HER GIFT.
1. Chapter 1

**This fits somewhere in New Moon**

**This is the first chapter of my others…**

**Chapter - New Faces **My alarm clock rung, and I slowly got out of bed. I pulled on my jeans on and my blue jumper I had bought with Angela. Angela was a great person to go shopping with. I usually hated clothes shopping, but going with Angela was fun. I hadn't had a proper girly day out for ages. It felt nice to be around a human, and not to talk about anything supernatural. I grabbed my cell phone, purse and shoved them into my bag. I ran the brush through my long, wavy hair and slid in a hairgrip. I walked down stairs, to find a note on the kitchen table waiting for me. Charlie had written it. He would be working late, so he would be home at roughly 10:30pm. I stuffed the note in my jeans. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed for the door. He was there, waiting.

"Good morning, Bella" Edward said, beautifully.

"Hello" I answered, casually. He gave me a smile, and in no time at all, he was closing the door behind me. I sat there in silence. I still couldn't get over his speed. Sometimes it wasn't as extraordinary as other times, but it was still outstanding.

We arrived at school, and Angela and Eric greeted me. Edward stepped out of the Volvo and his arm was instantly round my waist. I felt my heart skip a beat, even though he held me all the time.

"Hi Bella!" Eric announced, cheerfully.

"Bella! Guess what? Apparently we have a new girl coming into our class!" Angela interrupted, excitedly.

"Really? What's she like?" I asked, curiously.

"Not sure, but Jessica said she saw her waiting in the main office".

The bell rang and we all hurried to our first lesson, English. The first three lessons past quickly, and it was soon lunchtime. I couldn't wait to meet the new girl.

Hand in hand, Edward and I headed for the cafeteria. When we arrived, I looked over to where we all usually sat for lunch. And no surprise, Eric was sat, exchanging cell phone numbers, with a girl I didn't recognise. It was the new girl. Edward held me close, and we strolled over to the table.

"Hello, I'm Bella, and this is Edward," I gestured. We sat down opposite her. The girl looked at me and gave me a small smile. She then looked over to Edward, and I could tell her jaw wanted to drop. I didn't blame her. He was the most beautiful boy ever existed.

"Hi. I'm Colette. I just moved here from Jacksonville, with my mom, and brother," she introduced, shyly. A sudden surprised feeling hit me. Jacksonville - the home of Phil and my mum. The word made me think of her. Jacksonville. I missed her so much, but I knew I would hate moving over there. There were too many reasons why, but one for sure, Edward. I couldn't leave him now. He was my other half. My soul mate. My predator. This thought made me squeeze his hand. He squeezed back. A huge grin spread across my face.

I looked back at Colette. She was a small girl, with straight brown hair. Her big, bright, blue eyes lit up her face, and her rosy cheeks matched her red hair band. She was pretty, but was nothing compared to the Cullen's. Colette seemed a friendly girl, and I hoped I could make friends with her soon. I needed some more human friends.

When I arrived home, I invited Edward inside, since Charlie would be out for a few hours. He followed me in and closed the door behind himself. We went upstairs into my room, and I flung my bag onto my desk.

"Oh no, I have a stack of homework. I will never finish it for tomorrow… Oh no! Mike has the extra sheets! I needed them for help. " I complained, miserably. Edward laughed and his crooked smile crept onto his face.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused, and slightly annoyed. He just smiled at me and I glared back. He laughed once more and approached me. He grabbed me in his arms, and stuck to me like a magnet.

"Bella, did I ever tell you that you're incredibly cute when you're annoyed?" he said, while gazing into my big brown eyes, still smiling. I frowned and tried to pull away from his grip. It was impossible. His iron arms held me there like I was a prisoner. I gave up, trying to escape. We were both silent for a moment. Then I felt his soft cold lips press against the top of my head. I tilted my head so I could see his amazing face.

"Bella, I will never stop loving you. I love you when you're sad, happy, and even annoyed. That will never change," he admitted. I just started at him. I really did love him. And I always would. I was in love with him. And nothing could change that.

Edward stayed the whole night. I hung to his marble chest like a kola, while I drifted of to sleep. His breathing seemed perfectly in time with mine and I felt more calm than I ever had been.

The next morning, we drove to school and this time, were greeted by Eric, Angela and Colette. They all had huge grins across their faces, and I felt welcome and liked.

"Morning, Bella" Colette cheerily said. She looked like she had been to this school since we had. She seemed to be quickly fitting in.

***

It was Friday night, and I was getting ready for my date with Edward. He insisted he wanted to take me out somewhere, so he said that the cinema would be perfect. I had talked it over with Charlie, and I had finally persuaded him to agree.

"What time's Edward coming for you?" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

" Six o'clock I think. He will be here soon," I replied. I was just pulling on my new top, which Alice had given me, and I walked over to my dressing table mirror. My hair looked dull and boring down. I wore it like that everyday. While I thought about my appearance, I rummaged around for a bag. I finally found one at the back of my wardrobe; it was the purple leather one I bought in Port Angeles a few months ago. It was a bag with a long strap. The doorbell rang and I hooked the bag over my shoulder. I didn't have enough time to do all my hair, so I quickly plaited it on my way downstairs. I never wore a plait, but today I thought I would give it a try.

"Hello Bella. Ready?" Edward paused "…Your hair…it's different."

"Do you like it?" I asked, worried he didn't like it.

"It looks lovely. It suits you. You look beautiful," he answered back.

I felt relived and shouted to Charlie that I was going.

When we got outside, I flung myself at him. I kissed his cold, soft lips with mine and smiled cheerfully.

"Wow…" he said, amazed. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," I admitted, embarrassed.

Obviously he drove. His car smelt almost like him, but not as addicting. I looked over to his stunning face. It was beautiful, and I still couldn't get over the fact he was mine. Forever. He belonged to me. My eyes traced his perfectly shaped lips, and his pale pointed nose. He caught me staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked in a curious tone. I quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked, relived inside.

"Almost, but…are you sure you want to see the film?"

"Sure, sure. It looks great. Anyway, Colette said it was very romantic and she loved it."

"I thought you hated romantic films" Edward said, puzzled. I didn't say anything in return. He quietly laughed under his breath. A smirk played around the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I asked, thinking he knew I really did hate them. His lips stayed closed, so I tried to ignore his previous laughter.

As always, he was right, I hated romantic films. I hated every second of them. I preferred action or thriller movies. Anything compared to a couple walking down the beach, holding hands. I knew I was in love, but it was so much more than it is in films. The directors think they get the right feelings, but they don't have the slightest idea of what love is. People think they know it well, but really, you only know, once you have experienced it yourself. But I know that if I were to write a list of all the feelings I felt for Edward, I would run out of things to write on. He was my life now. So, if going to see a romantic film, meant I would be with Edward for an extra two hours, then I would watch a romantic film.

I walked into the cinema, with my own god right beside me. A long thin queue tailed all the way around the cinema, and disappointment hit me.

"We will never get tickets in time for the film", I complained. I looked up at his wonderful face. Edward flashed me a gleaming, white smile.

"Alice told me the queue would be huge, so I decided to pre-book them."

Obviously he had booked them. He didn't want to miss this for the world. Everyday since last Wednesday, he had been talking non-stop about it. He said it would be like a 'real human date'. Alice had been talking about it too. Saying that she had never been to the cinema before, and would love to go. I invited Jasper and her, but unfortunately, Jasper had planned to go hunting that night with Emmett, so he couldn't make it. So Alice decided to stay at home.

After we bought some popcorn – which only I would be eating, we went to find a seat. Sitting on the back row was my favourite, so we decided to sit there. I took off my jacket and placed my bag on the floor. The film began and everyone became quiet little silhouettes. Meanwhile, Edward stretched out his arm and pulled it round me. I snuggled into his warm woolly jumper, and slid my warm, soft hand into his cold marble hand. His grip felt like there had been a chain wrapped around our hands, then had been tightened and locked with a padlock. I looked up at him, and he was already staring at me. I produced a small little smile, and then sank my head back into his jumper. I didn't want the moment to end.

After about twenty minutes into the film, a group of boys hurdled into the cinema. There was about four of them, making a great deal of noise, so everyone turned around to see what the commotion was about. A couple of them laughed, then they all sat down. Unluckily for me, they sat down a chair away from me, which made me very uncomfortable. Edward felt me stiffen, so he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"I'm here. Don't worry, their just looking for attention".

I felt slightly better, but still quite self-conscious. They continued to be rowdy, and the boy closest to me, started looking at me in a strange way. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn pink, but I didn't really have a good explanation why. I turned away, and this time, fixed my eyes on the screen. The film made no sense, but I suppose I had been paying little attention to it.

Suddenly a voice alerted me.

"RUN!" the low, loud voice shouted. The group of boys darted out the cinema door, and instantly Edward was tossing me over his shoulder. A could see the darkness spinning round me, while he rushed me out of the cinema. He carried me out to the foyer and placed me in front of him. Confusion was all over my face.

"Bella, listen to me. He has your handbag; he took it when you weren't looking. He's heading for the park." Edward informed me.

"But…but…how do know where he's going?" I asked, still puzzled and in shock.

"I read his thoughts. He was staring at your bag, and then it was his. I threw you over my shoulder and tried to run after him." He explained, quickly.

I was too stunned to say anything. All I could do was stare at his wonderful face.

"He must be near the park by now. You take my car, and I'll run. I will chase him to the fountain. Meet me there." He insisted. I felt his iron arms on my back, and then his lips against mine. Then it was over in a second.

"See you soon. Be as fast, but as careful as possible," he whispered into my hair, and placed something in my hand. Then he was gone. I looked in my hand. They were his keys to his Volvo.

After that, I dashed outside and I frantically looked for the car. Once I finally found it, I dived in and started the engine. I must have looked mad, driving down the highway at nearly law-breaking speed.

I sped round the corners, looking out for Edward, the gang, police and pedestrians. The last thing I wanted was to hit someone. Signs for the park started to appear. My heart was pounding in my chest like it was about to burst. My arms were trembling on the steering wheel. I was getting closer. Edward was pictured in my head. Running at the speed of light, after a thief with my handbag.

I could see the park. I screeched into a parking space and jumped out the car. My legs were aching and my head was spinning. I was in the park. There were signs in the distance, but I couldn't work out what they were saying. Then I saw one for the fountain. I raced in that direction. I could see the fountain. I parked up and dashed inside the park. I saw a figure sitting on a bench, wearing jeans. He was holding a purple bag. That was my bag. I knew it was Edward. I shouted and ran towards him, shattered and relieved.

"Edward! Edward! You found it!" I shouted over, and over again.

Edward looked at me. But it wasn't Edward. It was the boy with my bag. He looked similar to Edward from a distance, but nothing like him closer up. I had got it horribly wrong. It was definitely not Edward. The figure stood up and turned around, so his back was facing me. He started to run.

"No! Don't go! Please, give me my bag back!" I pleaded, loudly. The boy ignored me and carried on running.

I signed. I knew I wouldn't get it back now. I looked at him. He was a fast runner - much faster than me. Not as fast as Edward though. That reminded me of him. Where was he?

I looked back up again and saw the boy, but this time, still with his back to me, was approaching me. He was baking away from something. Something tall, and thin. Something wearing grey. Something with a pale ghostly skin.

It was Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"

Edward looked over at me and turned back to the boy. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I ran over to the fountain, where they were. When I finally reached them, I flung myself at Edward.

"Edward. Edward. Edward!" I repeated while I clung to his chest. He stroked my hair, and then pushed me to the side of him. The boy from the gang was still stood there, holding my handbag, staring at us.

"I believe you have something of hers" Edward said, politely.

The boy stayed quiet, but stared at Edward. He took a step backwards.

"Give me the bag," Edward ordered. Again, the boy was silent. Then Edward gave him a frightening glare, which even I was scared of. I stared in horror as Edward's eyes instantly turned to black. I looked over to the boys face and, to my surprise, was completely unreadable. No sign of him being scared or terrified, crossed his face. He was completely blank.

"I am not going to make that mistake again, here take it. I won't run," said a small voice, coming from the boy's mouth. I could tell that Edward was quite surprised at the rebound. I think he was expecting the boy to run, but he showed no shock in his eyes, and said:

" Thank you...if you don't mind me asking…what did you mean about making a mistake?"

The boy handed over the handbag to Edwards pale palm, and signed. He walked over to the wooden bench and sat down.

I looked up at Edward, what did the boy mean? Edward looked as confused as I did. I felt a cold arm hook around my waist, and he pulled me along beside him. We walked over to the boy.

The boy was tall, but not as tall as Edward. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was blonde and spiky. The tone of his skin matched his eyes and so did his gelled hair.

The boy sighed again, and began to tell his story…

"It all happened two years ago. Do you remember that film that came out, called Vampire Killers? Well, anyway, my girlfriend Chloe and I went to go and see it. It was full of blood and gore, and it was a fantastic film. Chloe didn't like it; she said it was too scary. But I loved it!

After the film, we decided to cut through the local park on the way home. It was about eleven o'clock, and it was very cold. The park seemed spooky it self. As we walked, hand in hand, it seemed quiet; too quiet.

I tried to make small talk about the film to keep us distracted from the ear-piercing silence.

'So, what did you think of the vampires? They scare you?'

'They were horrible creatures! I hated them. Everyone in film the film did. They deserved to be killed; they were truly awful things.' Chloe answered me.

Then suddenly we heard something in the bushes. Something dived out from the bushes. The figure's bright red hair was down to her waist, which looked like an actual flame, flickering in the wind. Her pale skin looked unreal, it was the colour of snow. Bright red lips stood out on her face, and her eyes were the colour of midnight. Jet Black. She stared at Chloe and I, and began to approach us. Then she said something. Her voice was like a song being sung by a choir. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She looked at Chloe.

'You think that the vampires deserve to be killed? Do you realise what you said? Vampires aren't only in films. They're here…' the beautiful girl's voice trailed off.

She dived for Chloe. I watched in horror as the red haired goddess bit into the love of my life. Chloe screamed and fell to the floor. I screamed her name over and over again. Then the girl looked at me. Her eyes terrified me. Then I knew I would have to do something I knew I would regret. I ran. I ran from the girl. I ran from Chloe - who was now dieing. I ran as fast as I could. But somehow, the goddess caught up with me. She faced me. I had my back to Chloe, and I knew I couldn't look back, because if I did, I would break down. Cry. Cry forever.

The girl glared at me with unforgivable eyes. My heart was going crazy in my chest and I felt like I wanted to run away again. But my feet were glued the grass. I couldn't move. Then, the extraordinary girl was suddenly distracted. It was Chloe behind me. The girl carried on staring at her. Then something incredible happened. Right in front of my very own eyes, the girl's eyes changed colour, from jet black, to bloodthirsty red. I stared at her. She was still looking at my dieing girlfriend. I stood with my back to Chloe, and then ran again. I had to get away from the terrifying girl. I was brave enough to turn around. I expected to see the beautiful girl, approaching me. But she wasn't. She was sat by Chloe; drinking from her neck. My heart felt like it had stopped beating."

The boy looked up at Edward. His eyes were full of tears.

"So, that is why I said I didn't want to make that mistake again – running from a person I didn't know. It would also bring back to many bad memories of that night."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. The girl. Red hair. Pale skin. Red eyes. It was Victoria.

"What did your family say?" Edward asked, curiously.

"I didn't tell them. I told them I had broken up with Chloe and didn't want to see her anymore. But my sister, Colette, didn't believe me." He admitted.

I suddenly felt really strange. I felt like something was complete. He said Colette; she was the new girl in my year at school. They were related! I stiffened and I felt Edward pull me even closer to him.

"We have met Colette, she seems friendly. If she didn't believe you, what did she think?" Edward asked, curiously.

"She didn't tell me what she thought. But I know she doesn't believe that we broke up," he told us. My mind started wondering. If Colette didn't believe him, what did she believe? Did she know something she wasn't supposed to? What was her theory? All the thinking started to make me drowsy. My eyes kept closing, but I was fighting to keep them open. I sighed deeply, and snuggled my head into Edwards, cold, marble chest. I looked over to the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked. I hadn't realised that we knew all this information and not his name. It felt silly not to know it.

"Freddy" he replied.

I smiled and snuggled back into Edward's icy body.

"I think its time we went home," he said to Freddy.

Freddy smiled and began to turn away.

"Goodnight Freddy, and I hope you arrive home safely," Edward called after him. Freddy laughed a nervous laugh, and walked into the darkness. Then Edward scooped me up, and held me in his arms, tightly.

"You're tired. I will take you home. Charlie will think the film will have finished. I will drop you off and return when Charlie's snoring." And, in no time at all, we were at my front door.

"What about your car?" I asked, as he placed me on the porch step.

"I will run and get it and drive it back to my house. Then I will come straight back to see you. Goodnight. See you soon." He replied. I rose onto my tiptoes and kissed his icy cheek and stepped inside.

Light from the television was shining onto the hall wall, so I knew Charlie was still watching the sport. When I walked into the sitting room, he was laid across the sofa. He hadn't moved since I had left.

"Hello Bella, have a good time? Was the film good?" he asked.

"Yeh… it was fun" I answered. It felt strange that he thought I had been at the cinema the whole time. But really, I had been driving round town, and running in the local park. And I thought to myself. Charlie would never know the Cullen's secret. Or so I hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – La Push

Instead of waking to my alarm clock, I was woken by Edwards's heavenly voice.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and saw him standing at the end of the bed.

"Hello," I yawned, as I sat up and stretched towards him. He realised what I was doing and came to sit on my bed. He smiled weakly.

"Good morning Bella" he replied quietly. Strange. I ignored the tone in his voice and continued.

"So, what we going to do today?" I asked, cheerfully. Edward sighed and looked at the floor.

"Bella. I'm not staying with you today…I'm going hunting." He replied, as if he was ashamed. He looked back at me and started to apologise.

"Bella, listen, Carlisle said that we all needed to get away for a bit –"

"Edward, it's fine. Please go." I interrupted. I was glad he was going; he hadn't had any time with his family recently. He would be away for two days, so I was happy he was getting a break. I kissed him goodbye and he was gone in seconds.

***

In the late afternoon I went down to Angela's house. I was glad it was finally the summer break. I needed a rest from all the schoolwork and pressure. Sleep hadn't been my priority when I was at school, but now I could sleep in, and wouldn't worry if I over slept.

It was 5:45pm and Angela and I were fixing up something to eat. Angel's kitchen was small and tidy. It reminded me of a set-up in a kitchen showroom. Everything was evenly spaced, from the table to the door, and the spoons to the forks. The walls were a pale blue and the floor, wooden. There was a small pair of curtains on the window, which had frayed at the bottom. Then Angela started to talk.

"So, where's Edward? I thought you two would have been hanging out today," she asked, while she handed me a sandwich.

"He's camping at the lake with his family," I lied. They aren't coming back for a couple of days,"

"Oh right. They love camping don't they? They're never at school when we have a sunny day. But I suppose they want to camp while its nice weather."

For a moment I thought she was onto them. Their secret. But I knew I was being stupid. Of course she didn't know that they were vampires. What was I thinking?

"Yeh, they love the sunny weather…"

We walked back upstairs and Angela turned on her CD player. I loved that song. It had been number one for three weeks and was popular all over the school. Edward had a copy of their CD too. It was amongst the other hundreds of CDs he owned. We had a little dance and there was a lot of giggling. The music was full blast and I could feel the floor vibrating under my feet.

I had really missed Angela since I had started hanging out with Edward 24/7. She was a really nice person. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I glanced down at my watch. 9:25. Holy crow! Had time really passed that much? Charlie wanted me to be home by 8:30, he was going to kill me. I quickly said my goodbyes to Angela and thanked her. I dived into my truck and raced for home. I was home in seven minutes.

"Dad, I'm home," I said as I walked into the front room and it was dark and lifeless. "Dad?" Silent. I walked through to the kitchen. No one. I went upstairs and he wasn't there either. Where was he? I took the phone from my pocket; Edward had given me for emergencies. I dialled Charlie's number. It rang for about twenty seconds then he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi dad it's me. I'm at home. Where are you?" I asked, curiously.

"Billy's house. It's the big game tonight. There's a barbeque and all, Bells. Come on down."

"Errmmm…"

"Jacob has been asking about you. Come on Bella, he wants to see you."

"Okay, I will see you soon," and I hung up. At first I couldn't be bothered to go down to La Push, but when he said Jacob's name, I was instantly interested. I hadn't seen Jacob for days. I had really missed him come to think of it. I dashed upstairs and changed my top. As I pulled the t-shirt over my head, I walked back downstairs. I wanted to feel and look fresh.

When I arrived at Jacob's house I went straight into the sitting room, where Billy, Charlie and another man, were lounging in front of the television.

"Hi Dad" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, honey," he answered, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Jake's upstairs" Billy told me; he also wasn't removing his eyes from the television.

I walked out of the room, and began upstairs. When I got to his door, I paused. The sound of his voice was singing along to the same song I heard at Angela's. He had a great singing voice, although it was low and rusty. I knocked and walked in.

"Hey Jake" I smiled, warmly.

He was laid on the bed with his headphones in. He was facing the wall, so he hadn't noticed me. I studied his face. His hair was spiky and looked wet. My eyes scanned his lips and cheeks. The tone of his skin was so beautiful and smooth. Light bounced of his it and he looked like a model. I crept up from behind him, and crawled onto the bed. I curled my arms around his waist and snuggled my head into his back. His arms moved, and he pulled out his headphones.

"Hey Jake" I said again.

"Hi Bella" he spoke, still faced towards the wall. I sat up and looked at his face. He smiled his gleaming smile and put his hands behind his head.

"When did you arrive?" Jake asked me.

"A few minutes ago. I heard you singing"

"Oh no. I am a really bad singer. I hope I didn't deafen you," he said jokily.

"Of course you didn't, Jake. You're a great singer."

"Sure I am" he had sarcastically.

I ignored his comment and continued.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you for days."

"Weeks" he muttered, glumly.

"Oh Jake. Was it weeks? Oh Jake…I am so sorry. I forget about time and I didn't realise. Sorry."

He shrugged and I could tell he had really missed me.

"I'm sorry Jake. Forgive me?"

"I suppose," he mumbled. His big brown eyes looked up at me and they locked with mine. They looked sad and rejected.

"Oh Jake…" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. His skin was hot and smelt clean and fresh. I looked back up at him. "I'll make it up to you. What do you want me to do?"

He looked at me and sat up. His soft lips touched mine. There was so much life I his kiss that it was quite unbelievable. I lifted my hand and put it on his cheek. I pulled away from his face.

"Jake." I said, doubtfully.

"What? You said you owed me," he reminded me.

"Oh yes, but – "

Jake's lips stopped me in mid sentence. They crushed and set my lips of fire. He was boiling! There was so much energy in his lips it was frightening. His lips lowed at hovered around my jaw then lowered to my neck. I could feel his huge arms on my back, pressing against me. Although I felt awful inside for letting him kiss me, I continued to go along with it. I was kissing him back. My hand lifted from my lap and placed it onto his broad shoulders. I clung myself to him, and my other hand wrapped around his neck. He kissed me again and then his lips pulled away from my neck and he smiled. We were still clutched to each other.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he had suddenly stopped.

"You don't owe me anymore," he laughed.

"You want me to stop?"

"What do you think?" he laughed again.

I smiled and leaned in again; I kissed his hot lips once more and removed my hands. I didn't want to, but I knew it was the right thing. Jacob looked confused and decided to remove his arms too.

"I thought you would continue," he said, slightly confused but jokily.

"I would have, but it doesn't feel right."

"My kissing?"

"No, you're my best friend. I have Edward."

"Well maybe we're just…very close friends."

I laughed at hung to his chest. I felt very safe and protected by Jake, and I didn't want this moment to end. But what about Edward? He was my boyfriend. But I liked Jacob…Wait… I was being stupid. Edward was my true love and Jake was a 'close friend' as he had said. I didn't love Jacob as much as Edward, and nothing would change that. But I did love Jacob…as a friend. Or so I thought.

I looked around his small, untidy room. There were magazines scattered over the wooden floor, and his some of his clothes were hanging out of his draws. I saw his homework laid out on his desk, untouched. Obviously. Jake wouldn't dream of touching his homework. He had more important things to do…

"Bella, we're going in a minute," Charlie shouted up.

"Do we have to?" I shouted back. I didn't want to go home yet. There was so much to talk to Jake about - since I hadn't seen him for weeks. And he was a great listener. Charlie didn't answer and I heard Billy talking to him. I looked over to Jacob. He was already staring at me, smiling. I grinned back and I couldn't doubt that he was my best friend.

"Bella" Charlie called upstairs. I sighed and left the room. Jake followed me downstairs. My eyes met Charlie's and he smiled at me. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Charlie started talking.

"Me and Billy were talking and – if you want to – you want to sleep here? Billy has some new DVD's so we were going to watch them back at ours."

"Sure, sure" I answered. I was over the moon inside. I could finally talk to Jake for as long as I wanted. A huge grin spread across his face.

"We will be back home, Bella. Billy doesn't have a DVD player, so we're watching them on ours" Charlie said to me.

"Sure. See you later." I started to walk towards the kitchen. They closed the door behind them, and I instantly found Jacob at my side.

"You hungry? I am," he asked cheerfully.

"Yeh. What's there to eat?" I replied while he searched the fridge.

"Nothing. You fancy a pizza? I can order one."

"Sounds great."

"Good. You like anchovies?"

I nodded and went to sit in the lounge. Jake entered the room after about five minutes. He had rang up the pizza store and they would be over soon. The television was turned on and we began to watch the news. Apparently someone had been bitten, somewhere in Seattle. The news reporter said they were last seen walking in their village. They were found dead, two days later in a local forest. There was no blood to be seen anywhere, only teeth marks on their neck. Unfortunately the killer wasn't found, but I knew who it was. It was the vampire with the flaming-red hair and eyes. The vampire who was determined to kill me. The vampire…named Victoria. She was running wild and crazy. She was going to find me soon. Then I would die. No, wait. Jacob would risk his life for mine. He would then be risking his life. Even worse, Edward would…She wouldn't stop for anyone. She would kill them if they got in her way. I shuddered at the thought and Jake looked over to me.

"Are you cold?" he asked, worriedly.

"Ermm…not really. Just thinking…"I replied, quietly.

Jake looked over to the news and back again. Then he realised.

"Oh Bella, honey. It's ok. The pack and I will sort her out before she can even get to La Push or Forks. Don't worry."

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. The warmth of his breath was blowing onto the top of head. I snuggled into his chest.

"Jake, please don't risk your life for me. Yours is much more important." I whispered, pleadingly. Jake sighed.

"Bella, your life is worth everything. Don't let anyone say it isn't. If I want to risk my own life for the love of my life, then I will. So don't stop me." He blushed.

I stopped breathing for a moment. Had he said 'love of his life'? Did Jacob love me? I started to feel strange. He didn't notice. I continued to argue…

"But…But..."

"No 'buts' Bella. I love you and I want the best for you. Don't dare start arguing with me. Please." There. He said it again. This time with the three most powerful words ever created: 'I love you'.

I gave up trying to continue arguing, I just looked up into his big beautiful eyes. I leaned forward. He leaned forward. He closed his eyes. I closed my eyes. I could tell he thought I was going to kiss him. I wasn't. I was now centimetres away from his face. Our noses were touching. I leaned even closer.

"You love me?" I whispered. My lips were practically touching his. I heard him sigh and I opened my eyes. All I could see was his closed eyelids. Then he blushed, still with his eyes closed.

"Yes," he replied, slowly.

The doorbell rang - it was the pizza delivery boy. Jake paid him and returned to the living room. We finished a whole twenty-inch pizza between us. Well, I ate three slices…Jacob on the other hand…lets just say he was very hungry.

Once we had finished the humongous pizza, Jake started talking about sleeping arrangements.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? I'll go on the couch," he suggested.

"Aw Jake. It's ok; you sleep in your bed. I'm fine on the couch, seriously." I insisted.

"You sure? Well, ok, but I will go and get you some clothes to sleep in and a blanket.

"Thanks Jake"

He ran upstairs and ran back down. When he came back he had a thick blue woolly blanket, and one of his huge t-shirts. He handed over his t-shirt and laid the blanket on the couch.

"Thanks."

"I'll let you change…" he stepped outside the room. I quickly undressed leaving my underwear on. I slumped my clothes over the other couch and pulled the top over my head. The t-shirt was like a knee-length dress on me, but it didn't matter, I was only sleeping in it.

"I'm done," I called to Jacob, who was standing outside the room, humming. He walked in, and smiled at me, then sat beside me on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie?" he asked, politely.

"Errmmm… I do, but what time is it?"

"It's only eleven thirty…"

"Jake, it's late"

"And? It's my house and I want to watch a movie. Ok?"

"Sure, sure" I agreed, loudly back at him. Jacob grinned back hugely. He always said that: 'sure, sure'. I was so used to his saying it, I was kind of stealing it. But I couldn't help saying it. He was my best friend, who I hadn't seen, for apparently, weeks. So was it that weird for using his 'sayings'?

"I saw in the newspaper that a film is showing on channel four. You'll like it. It's a horror movie. You up for it?"

"Sure" I said, trying not to repeat it again. Once again he grinned and went over to the television remote. He found the channel instantly and walked back to the couch. The seat creaked as he sat down, and I giggled. He looked over to me.

"It's not my fault I am a heavy, gigantic, school boy!" He joked. I laughed and snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around me as the movie started.

The movie was definitely a horror movie. In the first five minutes three people were ripped to shreds. Then after about twenty another eight people were gruesomely murdered. It was disgusting. You could see people's insides and all their loved ones crying and screaming in pain for them. I felt a tear come to my eye, but I quickly wiped it away before Jake could see it. I did like horror movies, but this one was more bloodthirsty. Bloodthirsty. I knew _people_ who were bloodthirsty. Well, I wouldn't say, _people_. Suddenly another person was torn apart, and I quickly made an excuse to leave the room.

"I need the toilet. Be right back"

"Sure, sure" Jake replied, not taking his eyes off the horrible movie. I ran towards the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. I started to cry and cry and cry. I finally stopped, and took a deep breath and began to talk to myself.

"Come on Bella, it's just a stupid film. It's not real!" I kept repeating, until I was interrupting.

"Bella, honey? You okay?" it was Jacob's voice. "Bella?" He was right next to the door by now. I sighed and stepped out of the room. My eyes were red and blotchy and I was sniffing. I lunged for Jake and clung to his chest and closed my eyes.

"Jake…I'm sorry"

He sighed.

"Go back to the movie, I'm being silly. Please"

"Bella, you're obviously upset by that film, so I have turned it off."

"Oh Jake - " I was interrupted.

"Bella! Listen to me. I want you to be happy. Nothing means more than you happiness"

Then it was my turn to sigh. I pulled away from him and looked at his shirt. There was a patch of wet where my salty tears had soaked. He was so warm, so…lovely to be around. No wonder he was my best friend. He took hold of my hand and towed me towards the sitting room. When we got there, he told me to get into bed. I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over myself. Jake smiled at me and sat down next to my feet.

"Sorry about the movie. I bet you've hated this night. I thought it would be fun," he apologized guiltily. I sat up and stared at him.

"Jake, I had a great night. We talked, we had pizza, we watched a horror movie and we…" I blushed. He laughed and leaned over to me. He kissed my small lips once more and stood up. His hands tucked in the blanket around me.

"Thanks. I've enjoyed tonight. Night Jake" I said as he stopped tucking me in. He smiled and walked out the room. The light was turned off and I snuggled into the couch. My eyes felt heavy and started to droop. I curled my legs up into my body and I instantly drifted off to sleep.

***

Images flashed through my mind; Edward, Angela, Jake and…Victoria. I dreamt she was approaching me, running at me. The world was spinning around me and Victoria was getting closer. I was screaming. I was trying to run away from her, but I wasn't moving. Then I saw dark creatures emerging from behind Victoria. It was the werewolves, including Jake. I stopped and stated at him. He started growling at Victoria. She didn't pay any attention to him. She was just staring into my terrified eyes. But I was staring into Jake's, who was now a few feet away from Victoria. Suddenly, he let out an unbelievable roar. I jumped out of my skin, and then watched in horror as he dived onto Victoria's back. She didn't seem to notice. Jacob started ripping at her back and the rest of his pack was barking loudly from behind. He was trying to save my life. Then, incredibly, he slammed her to the floor. I quickly jumped out the way before they squashed me. Victoria let out a high-pitched scream then flung Jake many metres away. He whimpered in pain, and struggled to get up. I screamed his name.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I screamed loudly. Suddenly, something was grabbing me. It was Jake. He hugged me and lifted me onto his lap.

"Bella, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here," he constantly repeated. He stroked my hair and he laid his head on mine. The warmth of his breath was on my ear and it felt lovely. I began to speak.

"Thanks Jake. I had a really bad dream"

"I could tell. You were shouting this place down!"

"…Sorry…"

He laughed his roaring laugh and pulled me close. I tried to speak but his grip kind of crushed me.

"Jake" I chocked, "…please don't ever try to save my life"

Once again he laughed, but at the same time didn't understand. And somehow, pulled me even closer. I could barley breath. But I felt cosy and safe. My eyes closed and I fell straight back to sleep.

"Wake up, Bells," Jake said as he wobbled my shoulder softly. I slowly opened my eyes, and instantly my eyes were met with his big bright brown eyes. They looked happy and friendly. I sat up, I felt stiff so I stretched my legs and arms. They clicked and I shuddered. I could smell the baked beans cooking in the kitchen. I loved baked beans. On toast was the best way to eat them. They smelt so good. I stood up.

"Are you making beans on toast?" I asked, excited.

"Yeh, the bread's in the toaster" he said proudly. I don't think he cooked much. Although he was the size of a wrestler, he didn't eat much. I walked into the kitchen and the smell almost knocked me out. I loved it! It felt like I hadn't eaten for days. My stomach started to rumbled as the toast flew out the toaster. Jacob flew the pieces onto a plate and poured the beans on top, then placed the plate on the table. I sat down at the table and Jake sat opposite me. He immediately grabbed his knife and fork and started to shovel the food into his mouth. I watched as he cleared his plate in two minutes flat.

"Unbelievable" I whispered, as I glared at his empty plate. He laughed and slid his plate into the sink. He walked back over to his seat, and slumped into it.

"So…what you want to do today?" he asked, politely. That made me think. What day was it? Well, I had no idea of the days name, but I knew Edward would be back tomorrow night.

"…Whatever, what about you?" I asked, rebounding the question to him.

"Well…maybe we could go down to the beach. I know we go all the time, but it's fun when we go"

"Sure. When should we set off?"

His eyes looked away from my face and looked at the red t-shirt I was wearing. I had forgotten I was wearing that.

"Well, we need to get you changed first. You have jeans from yesterday don't you?"

"Yeh, but I need a top…"

He paused. He looked like he was thinking.

"Borrow one of mine. There's no one in your house - Charlie had and extra shift. He rang this morning."

"Oh. Well, I'll go and get changed." I also slid my plate into the sink and followed him upstairs.

When we got into his bedroom, he walked over to his big wooden draws. (Well they were big compared to me). Jake lifted out another t-shirt and threw it to me. He excused himself from the room, and I quickly flung the red t-shirt over my head, and slid on the other one. I looked out the window; it seemed windy and cold. I was beginning to have doubts about the beach idea. I sighed and called Jake back in.

I pointed to the window.

"The beach idea doesn't look good." I stated.

Jake laughed and began to reply sarcastically.

"Bella, have you heard about my incredibly hot body heat?"

"Oh yeh…" I blushed, "but I don't have a jacket. I will get wet if it starts to rain."

He sighed. "I'll lend you one of mine"

"Thanks Jake" I said cheerfully as I hugged him, closely. He squeezed me back and we both giggled. It felt to right. So perfect.

***

Once we arrived at the beach, we saw a crowd of people gathered around something. Other people arriving, and were instantly walking over to the group. I could here a mixture of conversations as we walked towards them. I was confused.

"What's going on?" I asked Jake, not taking my eyes of the crowd.

"Not sure, but let's check it out" he smiled, and grabbed my hand and towed me towards the huddle of spectators. As we got closer, I could see some sort of camera. The type you see on television sets. Then I saw another camera, this time with a man standing behind it. The man was tall and had dark curly hair. His eyes were very small and quite close together. Big-rimmed glasses took over his face and they reflected the sea. Jake pulled me closer to the group, and then we could just make out a news reporter. She was standing with her back towards us and was rehearsing her story. What was she reporting? Well, whatever it was, it had something to do with La Push beach. I was intrigued to find out what it was. My eyes searched the camera crew and set. There were two big, bold cameras, and a huge light standing up. There was a man who was holding a couple of queue cards, and a woman who had an apron on. I guessed it had a stash of make up bundled in the pocket at the front, ready to powder the reporter's nose before she went live. She was a small woman with straight blonde hair. I could sea tattoo on her neck of a butterfly, and I wondered why that might be. While I thought, I looked at the rest of the set.

There were five people all together on the set, but you could only really see the reporter and the queue card, because the other two were hidden behind the cameras, with headphones on. The make up artist must have moved because I now couldn't see her. Probably ran to the nearest chemist to by another foundation.

"We're going live in 2 minutes!" warned a low voice coming from one of the men behind the cameras.

The news reporter looked nervous, but not because of the cameras. She was looking at the sky. It was dark grey and covered in angry clouds. The clouds looked full and about to burst. That would be perfect for the crew, it would ruin all their equipment. No wonder she looked worried.

"One minute" the voice shouted again.

Then I saw the make up lady run up from behind the camera, towards the reporter. She was holding a brush and a palette of blusher. She powdered the woman's face and then applied some lipstick. The artist looked pleased with her work, and returned to behind the cameras.

Suddenly two big men, who were wearing bright green jackets, were telling us to be extremely quiet once the crew went live. They said we would be in the background of the reporter but were not allowed to male 'silly gestures'. I noticed that they had VIP passes on, so I decided not to argue.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2 …" the man told the reporter. Then the reporter began to talk and I carefully listened.

"The next top story is here in La Push. Last night, 37 year old, Caroline Waters, was murder here at this beach. No one saw anything but people heard screaming at about 11:45. The body was found near the rock pools, further down the beach from here. It has been said that there was no blood in sight, but a bite mark on the victim's neck. We have found out that another murder had been committed 3 days ago in Seattle, and that they also had been bitten. No one knows what's going on but the police are working harder than ever. If you want to find out more, go onto our website or tune in later to find out more. Back to you Rachel," told the reporter to the viewers. All the spectators were silent. Their mouths were hanging open, Jake's and mine weren't. We knew exactly who it was…


End file.
